A Change
by iwnt2skimoore
Summary: What if Steph met the other characters at a different age and different circumstances. A character death first . BABE
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I OWN NOTHING IT ALL BELONGS TO JE. I played with the character's background. They're all younger, Steph never hit Morelli with the car, never married dickie and Ranger never had Julie.

I sat in the driveway looking up at the stars, they were actually planes, but for me right now I made them stars. I remember just two days ago moving into my new apartment, getting excited about my new hamster. That was before I got the phone call that changed everything. It was from my mother, which was nothing new, but it shocked me to my core.

"Hey ma, I'm a little busy right now."

"Stephanie I need you to go to the house." She used this deadly calm voice, and she always referred as her house as home. I put down the box I was moving.

"What's going on Mom? What happened, is everyone alright?" There was a lengthy pause. I took the time to do some deep breathing.

"No everything is not alright!" My mother sobbed. I sank to the floor.

"Mommy?" I was a 23 year old women, I hadn't called my mother that in 5 years.

"Stephanie I need you to go to the house. I have a pot roast in the oven and it needs to turn over. They won't let me see him- the body yet." Her voice sounded so detached. She hadn't sounded like this since Grandpa died last year.

"Body, who is it?

"Stephanie Michelle, the pot roast will dry out, you know how your father-" Her voice broke on father.

"Daddy, Where is he? Where are you?"

"I'm on Stark. I have to go Stephanie, remember the pot roast." She disconnected after that. Screw the stupid fucking roast. Why was my mom on stark street? There was no way she would set foot there without a good reason. I grabbed my purse from on top of a box and raced down the stairs of my building while fishing out my key to my Miata. I Flung open the door and raced to Stark.

In the car I did some breathing exercises and got my emotions in check, I had to be prepared for anything. I saw a group of vehicles on stark, a few police cruisers, ambulance my mother's Buick sedan and my dad's cab, and a lot of black SUV's. I double parked a SUV and ran to my mother.

It was like I was seeing everything in slow motion. I ducked under the yellow tape ad pushed past Carl. There was a lot of large men in black standing around obviously waiting for something. There was a body bag on the street. I almost collapsed. A man in black that had been talking to a police officer, turned to look at me when I let out a sob. Once his dark eyes hit me I covered my mouth with a hand and I tried to steel my resolve but I couldn't help the strangled sounds that were coming out of my mouth. I looked around, I didn't see my mother, but I was able to look through the cab, I was right by the passenger door. Looking through to the driver's headrest I saw blood, it sprayed the entire driver's side. Dots started to blur my vision. The dark eyed man walked toward me, he grabbed my arms and forced me to look in his eyes. He only said two words.

"Breathe Babe." It was almost magical, how fast and how much this man calmed me. We stayed like this for several moments. In this several minutes, other than working on my breathing and trying to clear the dots, I realized a few things. This man was incredibly handsome and had the darkest eyes I've ever seen. Dark and bright. Perfect contrast. His skin tone was like my favorite coffee, mocha latte. Once he released me I looked around, my eyes lingering at the body bag. It wasn't my father.

"That's not my father." The man nodded.

"No, that's Kane Jason. Your mother is over by the ambulance."

"I didn't ask where my mother is. Where is my father?" The man looked down at his shoes.

"The ambulance." He didn't look up. I turned and walked towards the ambulance. It was like I was walking to judgment day. The feeling of dread in my stomach was making me sick. I heard the sound of my mother crying. You can always tell it my mother because she cries in a very hysterical fashion, shrieking, why me, every once and a while. I walked around to see my mother sobbing in front of Joe Morelli. He was trying to reason with her, but she wouldn't have any of it.

"Mrs. Plum, You cannot see your husband's body at this time."

"Listen here, Officer Morelli that's my husband!" She lost it and Joe looked around and when he spotted me he let out a sigh of relief.

"Stephanie Plum, I need to remove your mother from the premises and then sign some papers."

"Yeah, um I just need to call my sister, I'm sure-'' Speak of the devil.

"Momma! What is going on, I just got four calls from the neighbors, its six and nobody's home!"

Ok, its not that I don't love my sister, its just I never measure up to her in my mother's eyes. How can I? Valerie is a carbon copy of my mother. She was perfect in high school, and know is engaged and going to go live with her husband in California. And there's me, the talk of the burg, unengaged, living out of the burg with no job. Val gave mom a perfectly pressed handkerchief.

"Stephie dear, Do you think you can take mom home?" OK, another thing, Val is not the tough one, it sounds petty but it's the only thing I have and she doesn't. And I hate when she calls me that damn name.

"No Val. Get mother home and check the pot roast." This fight for power that we have isn't new, just really stupid. Val glared but steered mother toward her Prius.

I Turned to Joe, He explained that I needed to sign some papers releasing my father's body.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Joe said as he handed me a pen.

"Um I really don't understand what's going on." Joe nodded sympathetically.

"Understandable, it's quite shocking. Someone from social services can walk you through everything. Funerals are a very confusing."

"Funerals! What happened here," I gestured around wildly, "Where's my father?" Joe looked surprised.

"I saw you talking to Mr. Manoso, I thought he would of." Joe trailed off.

"Who?"

"The dude in black that was holding your shoulders." Oh Mr. Mocha latte.

"He didn't really tell me anything." Joe studied me a moment. It's been a few years since I've seen him, He looks good, lean and muscular. Hair needed cut.

"Let's talk over here." He led me to a squad car away from the ambulance and then turned to me.

"Your father was dropping a person off over there," He pointed to a dilapidated building, "They got out, he idled for a bit, making sure they got inside." Rangemen, Mr. Manoso's security company, were taking down a FTA in the building next to it, the FTA, Kane Jason got out the building and entered the cab, threatening your Father with a gun, telling him to drive. This was all eye witnessed by Lula Peters." Joe pointed to a scantily dressed larger black woman. "She' a working girl and was at the corner early today. Your father had refused to drive, giving Rangemen employees time to exit the building. Kane pressed the gun into your father's stomach, telling Rangemen to stay away. Your father struggled against him and yelled to the Rangemen to take the shot. Kane fired into your father's stomach and one of Ranger's men fired a head shot meant for Kane. It killed both him and you father." I was getting more and more light headed with every detail. I felt myself falling, but strong arms caught me before I fell.

"Officer Morelli, I don't really think this young lady needed all of those, rather graphic details." It was the baritone of Mr. Manoso. He helped me stand and handed me a bottle of water. "Here babe." Is words were softer now, I could only nod, is amazing how tired you can get from one terrible conversation. I sat down on the curb and watched the two men have some sort of testosterone feud. I saw the clip board on the ground with the paper's Morelli wanted me to sign, I scrawled my name with a shaky hand and got up, just as I was handing the papers to Morelli, I started to break down. Morelli shot a panicked look to Mr. Manoso, held his gaze for a few minutes and ran away. Ok, it was more of a fast paced walk but the intention was there.

That's the exact time I realized Men were a waste of my time.

I turned to Mr. Manoso, still crying. "Well shit." He let out a small laugh.

"Not the kind of day you were planning?"

"Nope" He smiled so hugely I thought it got hotter outside. "Do you have anywhere to go?" He was back to sympathetic mode. I wiped my eyes.

"My apartment," His eyebrows raised a little bit. "Or my mothers, but my sister is there and I really don't know what to do."

"Well sounds like you need to balance what you want to do and what you have to do." My stomach just then let out a huge grumble. We both smiled a bit. "What do you say, we go get some comfort food from a diner not far from here, then I take you to your mother's?"

"Look its not you're like not nice and all, but I don't know you."

"My name is Carlos Manoso, but most people around here call me Ranger. I own Rangemen Enterprises."

"Ranger? Well Ranger, I guess I'll follow you in my car." His face split into a huge grin.

"Can't wait babe."


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to give myself an hour to re-group before I went to be with my family. I love my family, I truly due, but it's hard to be around them for so long with emotions high. I followed Ranger to a little greasy spoon diner a few blocks away. He seemed like a nice guy, I just needed some time to ask him questions. I wasn't sure when I'd be able to ask those questions.

We sat at a corner booth, his back to the wall. He ordered coffee and a bagel. I got soda and fries. I couldn't stop fidgeting under his scrutiny. "You're taking this well, A bit too well."

"I think I'm having an appropriate response."

"Having a meeting with a stranger. You kind of threw yourself into a dangerous situation."

"You don't need to make it sound like I'm crazy. I'm mentally preparing myself. Last time I checked that wasn't a crime."

"No, but shooting a man is." He said this under his breath. He stared intently at the countertop. "Look, I have ulterior motive here, I'm not a nice guy, I shot a man today and now I'm having lunch with his daughter. Hell, I don't even you're your name."

"What did he do?" He looked at me in surprise

"Your father?"

"No, the Kane Jason. FTA is what I think Joe called it."

"He raped a teenage girl and assaulted the arresting officers, he had just kidnapped his ex girlfriend and taken her into the building. I got the call and sent teams out. We got eyes on her and he slipped out." He trailed off. He was looking past me, like he was reliving it. "Babe your father saved her life. He's a hero in many people's eyes."

"He was a hero to me before this." Ranger looked at me and gripped my hand. I checked my phone and saw my hour was out. He saw it and grabbed it before I could protest.

"Putting my number in, you need anything, you call. Call me later today and tell me how you're doing." I nodded and got up.

"I'll call. Bye Ranger."

"Bye Babe. Hey what's your name anyway?" I looked over my shoulder.

"Stephanie Plum. But keep Babe, it's hot."

Ok, so maybe I am a little crazy. I knew I would be in for it when I got to my parent's, but I never thought I'd have to climb out the bathroom window again. It all kinda started when I saw a giant mob outside their house. My family's neighbors and friends, and every burger on their porch, yard, and driveway, camped out with casseroles and fruit baskets. I pushed and shoved my way through the crowd to the front door. A trail of people behind me where calling my name and I ignored them. My grandmother opened the door, her head held high. We made eye contact and she reached out to me. I buried my head into her hair, inhaling the smell of her hair spray. I broke away after a moment and addressed he burg behind us.

"Not one of you are welcome here right now. You're not here for support," Jaws dropped and heads rolled, "In fact, you all are just nosey bitches. Fuck off." Everyone just stared at me. Grandma squeezed my hand. We walked inside. As soon as the door closed, we just started laughing.

"I can't believe you told the whole damn burg to fuck off."

"Yes, that's just hilarious Stephie." Grandma and I sobered quickly. Looks like queen bitch is still here. "While, you've been out having lunch with some strange Mexican man, I've been the responsible one and took care of mother, I also had to start another pot roast because the last one was dried out." I don't know what exactly pissed me off, was it Val's tone, or her racist comment, maybe her indignant lift of her chin. But I was done taking her shit, through this entire wedding process, I've done nothing right for her, spending my time and money making sure everything was perfect.

"You sound so condescending toward my friend. You weren't like that after you screwed Julio Pasa and his three brothers." Val's jaw dropped, she probably thought nobody knew about that, guess again dear sister.

"I don't have to take this, I'm going home." She pushed past me and grabbed her coat and stormed out, the door slamming against the frame. I turned to grandma, she rubbed my arms.

"C'mon, let's have some hot chocolate and you tell me about Frank." I followed her to my mother's pristine kitchen.

"Where's Ma?"

"Upstairs sleeping, she drained her ice tea." An hour and a half later I was on my way home. I told grandma everything. I was in some sort of shock, numb from the pain, but still very aware of what happened. My chest physically hurt, it was an empty ache. I went straight to my bedroom and flopped down on my bed. I stripped down to my underwear and bra.

"Nice babe." I shot up, grabbing my blankets, trying and failing to preserve my modesty.

"The hell are you doing here!"


	3. Chapter 3

At/N Nothing belongs to me, I only get to play. Short Chapter, Reviews make me write more.

As I stood by my bed, wearing nothing but my black and red lace Wonderbra and panty set, in front of a man I barely knew, some irrational things ran through my head. His eyes were only focused on mine, they were a coal color, and I saw his chest rise and fall, a little more often than normal. His biceps were straining the black T-shirt he wore, with is arms crossed across his expansive chest. He was sexy and dangerous, and I wanted him, and from the looks of his cargos, he wanted me too. I pushed the curls out of my face and licked my lips. His Adam's apple bobbed, and he crossed the room in two steps, grabbing my upper arms and pulling me close. He leaned in, "Playing with fire babe." I looked at this man, and a deep yearning came forth. He could make the hurt go away, I was sure of it.

"Then burn me."

That was all it took, his mouth captured mine, and he kissed me with a passion I had never felt. It was hot and heavy, rough and unforgiving. He pushed me down to the bed and pulled of his shirt, I grabbed his holster and un-clasped it from his belt, tossed it aside and worked on the belt, unclipping it and ripped it off, clawing at his zipper, making a sound of frustration when I couldn't get it. Ranger chuckled and helped me after kicking his boots off. After he was undressed he looked at me, with a face of confusion.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this." He was pulling away.

"No,I need it." I sat up and ran my finger through his long hair, freeing it from his tie.

"You're hurting and it's been a long day, I'll go and call you later." I twisted my hands in his hair and pulled his face to mine, and kissed him for all I was worth. I poured all the hurt into the kiss, he was hesitant at first, but soon kissed me back with fever. The evening continued without anymore words, only the rhythm of our bodies expressing our needs.

As much as I hurt before, it was nothing compared to the morning after when I woke up alone.


End file.
